


Percées de Lumière

by w0lfmoon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0lfmoon/pseuds/w0lfmoon
Summary: The apology soon poured from him, a liquid pain, “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.. I wish I could take it all back. We never should have gone.”A Jonerys songfic oneshot set to Alcest's "Percees de Lumiere"Loosely based on the boat scene in 7x06.





	Percées de Lumière

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted this fic to give me an extended version of the boat scene. I loved that scene, but I really wish the pace was a little bit slower (I know they don’t have a lot of time, but still. I really enjoy slow intimate scenes and so I indulge here. I hope you guys enjoy it, anyways.) 
> 
> The title of the song translates to “Breakthrough of Light,” or “Chinks of Light.” 
> 
> my first Jonerys fic; I hope I did them justice. 
> 
> disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot. 
> 
> also posted on tumblr on my GoT blog -- dreamoftargaryen.

> **_Au bord de l'ondela chaleur intensedu soleil m'enivre._ **
> 
> _On the edge of the wave the intense heat of the sun intoxicates me._

* * *

He awoke to the sight of blurred pale blues and silver, and to the sound of a quiet sigh of relief. Once his eyes adjusted, his heart swelled, in both joy and anguish. Daenerys sitting by his bed was a sight to behold, and yet…the guilt he felt overpowered the pure bliss of looking upon her.  Because of him, she lost one of her beloved children. How could she be sitting her beside him, knowing that he was responsible for the death of her child? It was strange to him that she looked on him not with anger but relief and… concern? 

Looking up at her, he noticed that her eyes were swollen and red. She had been crying. He wishes he could take all her grief away, but he knows he couldn’t. Foolishly, he still wished that he could. He wishes, almost in a desperate frenzy, that he could have 

 He also comes to the realization that this was a Daenerys that not many people have ever seen, not Tyrion, Missandei and perhaps, not even Jorah Mormont, who, as he was told, had been by her side since she was fourteen, barely a girl then. 

The apology soon poured from him, a liquid pain, “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.. I wish I could take it all back. We never should have gone.”

“I’m not. You were right…you have to see them to believe. I know now.” While her tone was light, the pain behind each word was heavier than any sword and his heart ached for her.  To his surprise, she reached for his hand, never had he experienced such tenderness. In another life, he did, but it had been so long since he last felt the tender touch of a woman that he could weep just holding Daenerys’. 

“The dragons are my children. They..they are the only children I can ever have.” She confesses, in a quiet voice, that was unlike Daenerys Targaryen. However, she wasn’t Daenerys the Breaker of Chains, the Unburnt, or Khalessi of the Dothraki sea. Here, she was Daenerys, a grieving mother. Here, she is just Dany. Something about his presence, she thought, made her feel naked…but safe. Here, away from the rest of the world could she let her grief roam. Something about the wounded man looking up at her, with a look she has never seen from any other man before him, made her feel safe enough to tear herself away from the Daenerys that was strong and unbending and to just simply be Daenerys. 

He nods and suddenly understands everything. The dragons are an extension of this glorious woman. They are her and she is them. To kill one is to kill a part of Daenerys Stormborn. He understood now the depth of her pain, and it made him slightly tighten his grip on her hand. 

> **_Je m'abreuve à sa lumière,et laisse ses rayons ardentsdélier mes membres engourdis,pour m'offrir une seconde naissance._ **
> 
> _I drink of its light, and let its fiery rays loosen my numb limbs, to offer me a second birth._

“We are going to defeat the Night King and his armies. I swear by it. And we are going to do it together.” 

It was a shock for Jon Snow, and suddenly the violent heartache came over him again. He never wanted to cause her pain. He only wanted her to believe in his cause. He never wanted to cause her grief 

“Thank you…Dany.”

 She couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh, a sweet little song that Jon would love to hear over and over, “Dany? hm… the last person who called me that was my brother, Viserys. Believe me, Jon Snow, that isn’t the company you wish to keep.” Unbeknownst to Jon though, Daenerys couldn’t help but wish to hear Dany fall from his lips again, though she would never admit it. 

“Alright, not Dany. What about my queen?” 

> **_Là-haut, un cielsans nuage,d'un bleu eourdissant, se fond avec la mer._ **
> 
> _Up there, a sky without clouds, a stunning blue, melts together with the sea._  

She couldn’t contain it anymore, and tears began to fell, “What about those who swore allegiance to you?” 

His grip on her hand tightened; as did hers, never wanting to let him go, “They will come to see you for what you are.”

The tears kept falling, they were both of grief and ecstasy. Her walls were crumbling. How has one man broke through her so well when others, like Daario and even her sun and stars couldn’t? What made Jon Snow different from the rest? She couldn’t explain.

“I hope I deserve it.” Her voice was quiet, like a child’s when they are afraid. He cannot help but remove his hand from hers to wipe the silver pearls from her cheeks and she couldn’t help but lean into his soft touch. 

“You do, Daenerys.” His voice was a sweet honey, and she craved more. She wanted nothing more in this moment than to indulge in her heart’s secret desire to kiss the King in the North, to take him into her arms, and to caress the scars of his sacrifice that littered his chest. 

He stares at her, in both awe and want. They’ve only known each other for a few months, but it feels like they have always known each other. Perhaps, this is why R'hllor, that mysterious god of light, brought him back, to meet Daenerys Targaryen. To be beside her for always. Maybe this has always been written for them.  

> _**Ivre de lumière  j'ai maintenant l'impression de ne plus marcher sur votre soi,et entends les crisde mon âme non humaine implorer sa libération.**   
>  _
> 
> _Drunk on light, I now have the impression that I am no longer walking on you, and hear the cries of my inhuman soul begging for its liberation_

Daenerys, lost in the deep ember sea of his eyes and the velvet of his touch, finally gives in and presses her lips against Jon’s. Jon, surprised by her courage, takes a moment to savor the fact, and then he gives in. Here in this moment, it was just the two of them. Jon and Daenerys. Not the Breaker of Chains. Not the King of The North. Not the Queen of Meeren. Not the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch. Just Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen, melting together in the glow of the early dawn. 

“You need rest, Jon Snow.” Daenerys said in a quiet voice that he now knows that is only reserved for him. He only nods and kisses her cheek before laying back into bed. She kisses him on the cheek one last time and then she leaves, letting Jon finally slip into the comfort of his bed. 

and soon, in the quiet of the high morning, the gentle rock of the sea lulls Jon Snow into a comfortable sleep, wherein he dreams of a certain silver queen and her  _three_ dragons. 


End file.
